Haji
"So this is the power of a God and a Saiyan combined...? It's incredible"- Haji first obtaining Super Saiyan Blue for the first time Haji is a Half-Saiyan/Half-Human OC created by itsmomosadly on Instagram. He happens to reside in Universe 7's Earth, and is a valuable member of the Time Patrol and can be found around Elder Kai most of the time. Appearance Haji gets a bit more and more serious in looks the older he gets, but still keeps the relaxed look about him throughout. He used to have three bangs running down his head, but eventually got it cut down to just two. His "normal/casual" clothes resemble the workout outfit that Goku wore during the Battle of Gods movie and anime arc. Personality Haji is a very blunt person, not in the sense that he's stupid, just that he hates the fact that he may over overestimate or underestimate a situation, so he tends to rely more on his gut. This may make him seem airheaded or irrational at times, but he's always got a plan in the back of his head (even if he himself doesn't know it). His fighting style isn't as strategical as others might be, as it doesn't go with his "free fighting style," as he's stated. His Saiyan side often leads him to be excited about fighting an opponent near or above him in strength, which sometimes causes problems within ConTon City. He's a determined person who focuses on bettering himself so he can be useful to everyone and not let what happened to his family happen to anyone else. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Biography Haji was born April 4th, Age 1011 to Haru and Jirai Katsui in the Northern Wastelands of Earth. He happens to be the younger brother to Urae (who was born in Age 999). Unfortunately, when he was around six years of age, his parents got caught in a battle between the Time Patrol and the Time Breakers which resulted in his family being killed then him being taken by one of the surviving Time Breakers. After some time, a Time Patroller, Joten, ended up finding him and saving him. Without a family now, Joten decided to raise Haji along with Elder Kai's assistance. Not only did he help raise him, but Elder Kai even taught him martial arts, along with various other training. Joten's Test One day, during Age 1024, when Haji is now age 13, his training is suddenly interrupted when a man in a mask resembling the Time Breaker masks that attacked his family confronts him and claims he's there to destroy the Old Kai, and attacks Haji. During this fight, Haji gives his all to defeat the enemy but it just isn't enough. The man, for some odd reason, decides to bait Haji into becoming angry by criticizing his weak bloodline. After hearing this, Haji bursts with anger and transforms into a "False" Super Saiyan Form. Once in this form, Haji starts gaining more and more on the masked man. After a bit of fighting, the masked man takes his mask off and reveals himself as Joten, congratulating Haji on passing his test. Once Haji calms down, his False Super Saiyan form disperses and asks why that was happening, so Joten explains he wanted to pull out some of Haji's hidden talents, but it didn't exactly go as planned and he didn't completely "change." Super Saiyan Training With that, Joten starts training Haji in order to be able to fully transform into a Super Saiyan by taking him into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and pushing him to his limits until, after about a month, he transformed. Now harboring this new power, Joten realizes he was completely right with how much potential Haji has, and decides he outta join the Time Patrol after this. For the next 11 months, though, they both focus on making Haji strengthen and master the Super Saiyan transformation. Once Haji fully mastered using Super Saiyan, Joten invites him to join the Time Patrol in order to get stronger while protecting people, and Haji wholeheartedly agrees. Back to Earth?! After Joten explains to Haji the duties and responsibilities of a Time Patroller, Elder Kai has the two go down to Earth to find a Dark Crystal somewhere near West City. Once they get there via the instant transmission technique, Joten explains the best way to find a Dark Crystal is by using their Time Scroll's and they split up to cover more ground. After a while of looking, Haji runs into a guy with strange demonic ki who attacks him, however, before Haji can beat the man, a girl (Bloom), ends up defeating and capturing the person in front of him. Behind The Scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. Techniques (unfinished) Physical Abilities Superhuman Speed Superhuman Strength Superhuman Durability Superhuman Vitality Physical Techniques Meteor Blow Meteor Crash Meteor Strike Sledgehammer Dragon Fist Super Dragon Fist Counterattack Burst Rush Jackhammer Rush Energy Based Attacks Kamehameha -Kamehameha x10 Super Kamehameha -Ultimate Kamehameha -Twin Kamehameha Destructo Disc -Chain Destructo Disc Barrage - Destructo Disc Hexa Blade Masenko -Super Masenko Piercing Arrow -Twin Piercing Arrow Super God Flash Power ups/Transformations Kaioken False Super Saiyan Super Saiyan -Full Power Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 -Full Power Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan God -Full Power Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Blue -Full Power Super Saiyan -Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken Category:Characters Category:Saiyan